Consumers are using mobile devices, such as smart phones and computing tablets, in an ever-increasing number of ways other than traditional voice communications between two users. For example, consumers are able to access the Internet, such as through mobile Internet applications (apps), watch programs, listen to music, etc. More recently, consumers are able to make payments using their mobile device, which provides an advantage of the consumer not having to carry physical funding instruments, such as credit cards, cash, and debit cards.
However, due in part to security concerns, many mobile payment processes can be time-consuming and inconvenient. For example, the consumer may need to first be authenticated by a payment provider, such as by entering a user identifier like a user name, email address, or phone number, and a PIN or password. The consumer may also need to select a funding source or even enter funding source information, such as a credit card number. Additional information may further be required from the consumer before a payment can be processed and made. Furthermore, the overall processing time from payment request initiation to payment completion may be relatively time-consuming due to processing by the payment provider.
Therefore, there is a need for a fast and easy way for a consumer to make a payment using a mobile device that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional methods discussed above.